manaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Variations
Chris variations are a recurring character that takes different forms throughout all of Mana's stories. They will continue to be used in future stories, as it is Mana's signature mark on her stories. They are also very important to Mana, as they are made and created in tribute to the man who inspired her to create, Chris Niosi. Most Chris variations will most likely be featured in Chrisis, a story named after the Chris variations. Chris Variation Rules For a starting point, all Chris variations have rules to them that Mana adds to them when creating them. # All Chrises like women. Although most Chrises are straight men, there is also LGBT+ Chrises such as Ventus (who is Biromantic) and 5x5 Turquoise, who is attracted to women but is genderfluid. # All Chrises have the birthday of December 31, making all Chrises Capricorns. This is because of Chris Niosi's birthdate, December 31. # All Chrises cannot tell the difference between pink and purple. They are not colorblind, but instead refuse to acknowlege the existence of the color pink. Needless to say, this is humorous when considering Chrises such as Cobalt Zaffre and Ultramarine, where characters allude to a color and most likely have pink and purple as separate people. # All Chrises sound like Chris Niosi or his voice acting. # Most Chris variations have a blue color theme. List of Chris Variations Turquoise Sky/Cobalt Zaffre (DOTS: Danger Days + DOTS: Starfell) Turquoise and Zetto (DOTS: 5x5) Janus Zaffreblaze (Empiretale: Starlight Speedway) Prince Zafiro (Rivals of Prisma) Zephyr (Sky Games) Agent Blue (MAR) Azurite (Secrets of the Gem Council) Dream Chris Campbell (Dream.exe) Band Chris Campbell (Zero Percent) Infinity Chris Campbell (Infinity Crisis) Ventus Fulmen and Nimbus Fulmen (Aurumgentum) Fuyu Winterway (Peach Soldier Go!) Alexander Campbell (Last Light) The Squire/Knight of the Winds (A Story Told) Ultramarine Blue/Aqua Cyan (Untitled "Dragon Story") Unnamed Elf Chris (Seth the Vampire Witch) Unnamed Black Blossom Chris (Black Blossom) Trivia * Mana had attempted to draw a series of Chris portraits in December 2017 called Chrisember, though some designs were changed later on. The art is also outdated, as the portraits have Mana's old style of drawing eyes. ** Fuyu Winterway was mainly called Agent Winterway. His portrait features spiky blue anime hair, a hooded cloak, and a striped scarf. ** Azurite's portrait has his cape misplaced. His shirt is also not the similar turtleneck sweater he has currently. The portrait itself is a younger, pre-series Azurite, hence as to why his eyes are normal. ** Band Chris later gained different bangs and a different blue hoodie. His hoodie was also turquoise-colored, contrasting to his portrait's cobalt blue color. ** Nimbus' eyes are a brighter cyan in his portrait. Despite this difference, his current design is still the same. ** Ventus' eyes are also a brighter cyan in his portrait. His hair is also brown here, but was later changed to black in later art of him. ** Despite her current design still being used from her portrait, 5x5 Turquoise's outfit has her heart symbol as a necklace. Her eyes are also mistakingly colored azure. ** 5x5 Zetto's portrait features him with a sash. This is not used in later images of him. His eyes are also mistakingly colored azure. ** Zafiro was still being called Zaffer in his portrait. ** Zephyr's outfit wears a blue and white hoodie, compared to his later outfit of a simple t-shirt. * Chrisember was Squire's first time being in a group of Chrisis-related images, as he was not drawn in previous Chrisis art. Chrisember does not feature Xander, Ultramarine or Aqua, as they were made after Chrisember's end. * Ventus and Cobalt are the two Chris variations in the trio of the Winter Boys, Mana's favorite "whumpees" to write for. The last person is Nix Frostshard in ETSS, who is not a Chris. ** However, Nix was initially mistaken for a Chris by a friend. ** Ironically enough, ETSS technically features all the Winter Boys in one place due to the appearance of Ventus as Tempestas Somberkris and Cobalt as Azureus Lucidkris. This does also technically make ETSS the only story with three Chris variations (Janus, Tempestas, and Azureus), though Mana considers Tempestas and Azureus as variations of Ventus and Cobalt rather than Chris himself. * Agent Blue is the oldest Chris Variation in terms of creation, as MAR was Mana's first story other than extremely older versions of DOTS: Danger Days. In terms of in-universe ages, Janus is the oldest Chris variation at 30 and eventually going onto his 40s with the ETSS sequel. * Although not sharing the same name, Cobalt Zaffre is one of Mana's first four OCs, being akin to Chris Fujiwara. Despite being called Chris Variations, Cobalt is the only one associated with Chris Fujiwara. * As of yet, Ventus, Azurite, Zafiro, Aqua, Ultramarine, Janus, and Fuyu are the only Chrises without brown hair (not counting the Chrises with dual-colored hair.) * The plot of Chrisis is based off of the series Underverse, in which most of the characters are alternate universe versions of the character Sans. * Ventus and 5x5 Turquoise are (so far) the only lgbt+ Chrises. Turquoise is also the first Chris to use she/her pronouns, though she also uses he/him pronouns as well. * Ventus and Cobalt (mostly DD Cobalt) have been described as "two sides of the same coin", as Mana has both based them off of the character Zetto from TOME. As a writing practice on making a perfect version of Zetto, Ventus has the creepily scary yet confident personality while Cobalt has the similar character arc. * Joke Chris variations include the Chris Ginyu Force (a joke meant for Peach Soldier Go!), Foxy Neko Chris, and Cop Chris. * The original DOTS Chris was a character named Alexander. Despite taking place in the universe in where Cobalt now resides, his personality was akin to Nimbus from AuAg. * Ventus and Starfell Cobalt are the only Chris Variations who smoke cigarettes. * DD Cobalt, 5x5 Zetto, Agent Blue, and Azurite are all amputee Chris variations, having lost their left arm. ** 5x5 Zetto and Azurite do not have prosthetics, due to their stories taking place in times before they were invented. ** As of yet, it is unknown if Starfell Cobalt will lose his arm to match his DD counterpart.